<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Don't we rewrite the stars by gigiteehee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767032">Why Don't we rewrite the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiteehee/pseuds/gigiteehee'>gigiteehee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Chaos Ensues, Crack, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hamilton References, I lOvE pLaY rEheRsAL, M/M, References to Be More Chill, Theatre nerd Zuko, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, also she likes to paint, but sokka is jealous, comics just kinda dont exist sorry not sorry, im sorry i cant write for the life of me, katara is amazed by the earth, suki is the definition of bisexuality, they discover crocverse, they travel to earth, toph is way to interested in tech, zuko needs to take a chill pill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiteehee/pseuds/gigiteehee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the gaang travel to earth. Find out here on watch a theatre kid write about a bunch of theatre kids. Also in the future Toph may or may not turn herself into the moon. May. or. may. not.</p>
<p>(This isn't beta'd pls forgive my spelling, I try)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Aang &amp; Toph Beifong &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Katara, Toph Beifong &amp; Sokka, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Don't we rewrite the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a sunny afternoon at the fire lord's palace. The gaang were together to celebrate 2 years after the hundred-year war. Everything was peaceful... everything was serene. That was until....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ZUKO" Sokka shouted in a shrill voice. "where did you put my sand scrub fire lotion! I put it in the bathroom and it's gone!"</p>
<p>Sokka stormed into the courtyard where the rest of the gaang was playing Pai sho. </p>
<p>"Sand scrub fire lotion?" Toph laughed "where in the world would you find that?"</p>
<p>"For your information Toph it was on SALE at Ember Island the last time me and Zuko went," Sokka stated crossing his hands over his chest.</p>
<p>"Zuko and I." Katara corrected.</p>
<p>"Whatever, the point is I had it and now it's gone." </p>
<p>"And you somehow suppose I know where it is?" Zuko asked.</p>
<p>"Well you are the one who shares the bathroom with me-" Sokka started.</p>
<p>"QUIET" Zuko squeaked. His face turning red. "I told you not to tell them!"</p>
<p>Suki and katara stared at each other. Toph fell off the stump she was sitting on and laughed. Aang was too into the Pai sho game to notice.</p>
<p>"oops," Sokka said in a small voice.</p>
<p>Aang looked up from the Pai sho game. </p>
<p>"Wait a minute. You two are sharing a bathroom? Did Sokka flood his sink again?" he said.</p>
<p>Toph having realized what was happened started rolling around on the ground it laughter.</p>
<p>"....yeah that's what happened." Sokka glanced at Zuko nervously who was glaring at him. </p>
<p>"They're obviously dating you guys. Zuko's heart rate is through the roof!" Toph said trying not to burst into laughter. </p>
<p>Suki smiled. "We should have bet on it," she said regretfully. "I mean come on we all knew this was gonna happen."</p>
<p>Aang and katara looked at each other before confessing. "We had a countdown going for how long it would take for you to get together," Aang said sheepishly.</p>
<p>Zuko and Sokka turned to each other with looks of disbelief on their faces.</p>
<p>"I wonder where his sand scrub fire lotion actually did go," Aang said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did they know their quest for Sokka's sand scrub fire lotion would take them to worlds beyond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don don don!!!<br/>The first chapter is done. I'll try to update it tomorrow. Sorry, it's not a lot but it's a start.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>